


Let’s Flirt and Call it Film Making

by southeastpeach



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm imagining young Mike, honestly just an excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southeastpeach/pseuds/southeastpeach
Summary: In a film school somewhere in Chicago.You’ve been assigned a task to write, shoot and present an original film to the rest of your class.The only problem is that you have to do so in pairs.Luckily, a tall and handsome and incredibly sarcastic, Mike Stoklasa seems to be more than willing to partner up with you...in more ways than one.
Relationships: Mike Stoklasa/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Red Letter Media Fanfic Quarantine Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
\- This is my first ever fic (and the first time i’ve actually written any fiction and dialogue in about five years) so this whole thing may be full of errors but please be kind.
> 
> \- I’m very nervous about capturing Mike but eh I tried
> 
> \- The plot is thin, let’s be real, I’m just trying to get to the smut. 
> 
> \- I really hope you enjoy it!

Mike had been spinning around in your office chair for the last five minutes. You’re not entirely sure how he hadn’t thrown up yet, you were nauseous just watching him. 

You were both hanging out in your college dorm room after class. You were trying, but currently failing, to come up with a premise to a short film that you had to present to the rest of the class in a month's time.  
...

When the lecturer had announced that it was a project to be completed in pairs, you had broken out into a cold sweat. Oh God this was your worst nightmare, half a semester in and your socially awkward ass still didn’t know many people. Everyone around you had started to get up from their seats, excitedly pairing up with each other. Your stomach dropped, this was not going to be pretty. Then, seemingly out of nowhere a tall figure loomed over you. Where you were sitting down you had to crane your neck back to see the mysterious figure. 

There he was, Mike Stoklasa, in the flesh. Quite literally the definition of tall, dark and handsome. His stark features like his sharp nose and the stubble that cut his cheekbones so they looked almost contoured, were illuminated by the fluorescent lighting. Somehow, he was the only person that looked flattering in those lights. Before you could process what was going on, he had placed one of his large hands on your desk, leaning into you slightly, you got a whiff of his cologne and it made you feel heady. 

With a small smirk he said “Hey, wanna be my partner?” 

You stared at him, doe eyed and slightly confused. You guys weren’t exactly friends, per say but he had always been kind to you. He seemed fairly popular, well he was always hanging out with this cute short guy with rabbit teeth and a guy who you don’t think actually went to this college but he had a laugh like a banshee. 

You were sure he was a ladies man. Various girls would try to corner him for a private conversation, where they would try to flirt by giggling and slyly touching his arm. You couldn’t blame them for trying, he oozed charisma from the way he talked to his seemingly effortlessly good looks. Your only comfort was that he never seemed overly interested in any of the girls that approached him, as soon as his friends turned up, he would politely end the conversation with said girl to go over and join them. 

On a handful of occasions he had actually approached you and started a conversation. One time you were early for class so you perched on a table waiting, minding your own business, when Mike turned the corner. As soon as he saw you he gave you a genuine smile that reached his eyes. Your breath caught in your throat and you shuffled slightly on the table. Trying to seem chilled, you gave him a slight head nod and said “Sup” as soon as the word left your lips you deeply regretted it. 

Mike raised an eyebrow and then chuckled lightly, walking over to you still smiling. He threw his backpack to the floor carelessly and hopped onto the table sitting close to you. Turning his head towards you he raised both his eyebrows and mimicked you.

“Sup...”

You both laughed then, easing the tension. That’s when you realised just how cute he was when he smiled. It was disappointing to see him cover his mouth with his hand, you never thought you’d miss seeing someone’s teeth. You were already way in over your head.

Your laughter subsided first and you watched him intently. He stopped laughing with a quiet sigh, catching you staring, his eyes trailed down to where you were biting down on your bottom lip and subconsciously he licked his own. You turned your head away quickly, staring forwards now and blushing profusely. 

Mike broke the silence “I wonder what great filmmaking techniques Mr. Reeks of Alcohol will teach us today?” 

You pretended to ponder this sincerely for a moment before answering “Ah, the subtle art of the creepy director, no doubt” you gave him a sideways glance to gage his reaction to your joke. He burst out into laughter and you felt yourself smiling widely at being able to evoke this reaction out of him. 

Mike returned quickly saying “God, I really wonder how the fuck he even got into teaching? Actually scratch that, I know exactly how. He exclaimed animatedly. “I bet my left nut that he studied film, failed to make anything good, got married to a woman he hates, figured out teaching was his only option. So now he’s here in Chicago, living as a depressed alcoholic with his only escape being that he can creepily stare at cute girls in his class.” 

You tried not to linger on the fact that Mike looked directly into your eyes when he had said “cute girls”. You laughed feeling more relaxed in his presence “Now Mike, that’s a film I’d pay to sit in a sleazy theatre and watch”

“Shit, I better start writing the script then.” You wish you could just lean over and kiss that shit eating grin off his face.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Mike considering you, he seemed to have shifted closer to you at some point. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks but then again had it really ever left since Mike sat next to you? 

Suddenly in a rushed tone, Mike asked “Hey, what’re you doing after thi-“

He never got to finish his sentence before being cut off by a nasal voice shouting “Hey Mike you fuckface! How’re you doing?” It was his round friend that you often saw hanging around Mike but never saw him actually attend any kind of classes here. 

“Rich, you rude motherfucker! Can’t you see I’m having a civilised conversation?” Mike retorted, loudly enough that other students started to stare. Neither Mike or the newly named Rich seemed to care. 

What surprised you the most was that he stayed sitting next to you even after his other friends had arrived, enthusiastically talking to you and introducing you to his friends. 

...

So here you both were, in your dorm room, hopelessly brainstorming plot ideas and grinning stupidly at each other like you were old friends. 

Suddenly, his feet braced against the floor and his spinning came to a halt. He stared at you completely wide eyed before shouting “I’ve got it!” He proceeded to clap his hands to his cheeks Home Alone style. 

You stare back at him incredulously and chuckle slightly under your breath before replying “well come on McCallister, give up the goods” 

He grinned at you devilishly, “zombie sex party!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

You let his suggestion hang in the air for a moment, like an awkward fart, before falling back onto your bed in a fit of giggles 

He watched you with his smile growing “What? What? It’s an Oscar winning premise! Jesus, everyone’s a critic.” he threw his hands in the air with mock exasperation. 

You were clutching your stomach from laughter before you turned on your side and said “Stoklasa, what the actual fuck are you talking about?” 

Mike looked about ten times more animated when he was fooling around “Well I figured it’ll be the movie that has everything! Zombies are just plain fucking cool, everyone loves a party and well sex, I hear is very appealing to non-christian folk. 

You scoffed out loud at hearing this, “There is no way in hell you’re a christian and you’re even less likely to be a virgin. You’re much more likely to be the devil’s slutty cabana boy” 

Mike leaned forward on his chair making his face level with yours where you were lying on the bed. There was that signature smirk of his again and in a husky tone he said, “Intresting point of view, so have you been pondering the details of my sex life for a while now?” 

That shut you up all together, your eyes going impossibly wide, staring at him for a moment before you looked away, unable to hold the intensity of his gaze. He seemed to take a lot of pleasure in causing you to act like a deer in headlights. 

He leaned back in his chair chuckling darkly before saying “you have very beautiful eyes by the way, what if the zombies only wanted to eat beautiful eyeballs instead of brains? You could definitely play the lead heroine in that case”

You sat back up in your bed, smoothing down your now disheveled hair “Jeez what a compliment, good to know I’m hot in the horny zombie world”

Mike had begun slowly turning in the chair again. “That trait applies to you in all worlds, trust me” 

You considered for a moment jumping up from the bed, straddling Mike and riding him into next week. You decided better of it and instead quickly changed the topic. “We should start with some research! We could watch some films we love and maybe that’ll give us some inspiration?”

Mike’s raised his right hand to his head and gave you a salute “aye aye Captain” 

You smiled at how adorably goofy that was. 

He stopped spinning finally to say “Well, unfortunately I can't tonight” he sounded sincerely disappointed and your stomach swooped, “but why don’t I come over tomorrow evening and we can cozy up together and watch some movies, you know for research?” he winked at you before getting up from the chair. 

You got up from your bed whilst Mike gathered up his belongings, you stood awkwardly watching him move around your cramped room. When he had everything together, he turned to you.

“Errrr, so till tomorrow... partner” you said in a mock cowboy accent, you tried to place your hand on his shoulder but with the height difference, you could only reach to awkwardly hold onto his bicep. 

He glanced over at your hand, grinning mischievously and you swore you could feel his toned muscles flexing beneath the thin cotton of his shirt. Then he took your jaw in his hand, your first thought was that he could probably fit his whole hand around your neck. He tilted your face upwards forcing you to look at him directly “I have a feeling we’re going to make something quite magical together” and then he was gone. You flopped onto your bed letting out a huge sigh. This was going to be an interesting month. 

...

Later that night, when there were no inhibitions to be found. You found your hand creeping down to past your midriff and suddenly slipping under your pyjama shorts, parting your folds just to find that, unsurprisingly, you were soaking wet. The only thoughts that made you this dishevelled, were shamefully ones of Mike. Your mind filled with images of his toned forearms and those strong hands pressing your hips down into the mattress. Thrusting into you relentlessly, whilst he pants roughly into your neck, dragging his lips against your throat to then growl a single ‘fuck’ into your ear. In reality you let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan, raising your hips off the mattress with your hand vigorously chasing your orgasm over the edge.

You were left flushed, sweating and with a deep sense of shame but your mind lingered hopefully on the idea that Mike might make himself just as flushed and sweaty over the thought of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a study session if there isn’t Ghostbusters references, cleavage and lots of sexual tension? 
> 
> Let’s find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda struggled on this chapter so it’s being posted later than I wanted it to be but nevertheless here she is! full of anticipation and slowly but surely, creeping into smut ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s left a comment and or kudos. You’re the fucking best and I really appreciate your kindness. 
> 
> Also, Red Letter Mistress has had her tumblr (unfairly) deleted out of nowhere. We all know she’s the real MVP, when it comes to RLM fanfiction and she’s always been so kind and supportive to this community. So to help her out please email Tumblr and ask for her blog to be reinstated and hopefully they’ll get the message!

“You’re ok, you’re ok, so sooooo ok.” 

If you keep repeating that, you can definitely convince yourself that it’s true. Unfortunately, your actions told a different story. You've been pacing around your tiny dorm room all afternoon. Trying to occupy yourself by doing anything useful was hopeless, so you resorted to acting like some crazed caged animal. 

So Mike will be over in an hour, well fifty-eight minutes to be exact. You had tidied your room about two hundred times. This definitely was NOT a date, so why were you freaking out? He was just coming over with some films and you were watching them for research. It wasn’t like he had gotten on one knee and asked if you’d consider fucking him on a semi-regular basis. 

Oh but if he had...No! Do not go down that road, you’ll only end up disappointed, alone and with a damp spot in your panties. 

Whilst pacing, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the floor length mirror and you rolled your eyes at yourself in deep embarrassment. Although you had convinced yourself that nothing at all was going to happen between you and Mike. Surely it didn’t mean that you couldn’t dress up nicely for company, right? 

There was a loud knock on the door and you almost jumped out of your skin. 

What the fuck?! Surely Mike couldn’t be early? He certainly didn’t seem like the excessively punctual type. You take a brief moment to check that you look ok in the mirror and then you curse under your breath at how stupid you’re being. 

Taking in a deep breath you open the door to see Mike’s towering 6ft figure, a wave of his cologne hits you. How could a smell be so comforting yet sexy? you feel heat rising on your cheeks, and in you secretly cursed your inability to hide any emotion around Mike. 

He looks at you, eyes wide for a moment, taking you in before his expression quickly changed to a Mike-esque shit eating grin. He has a way of instantly making you feel excessively human. Like there’s a spotlight on your very existence. 

“Hi”

“Hi” 

Your right arm was still clutching onto the door, blocking Mike’s entrance. You dropped it suddenly, feeling the heat in your cheeks intensify.

”err come on in” 

Your eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment. What was going on with you?! This is Mike! Just act like his normal friend, you mentally chastised yourself. 

He strode past you as you shut the door behind him and leant your back against it to steady yourself. Mike had thrown his backpack to the floor with a sense of familiarity in this space. 

Quickly perching on top of your desk, hands spread wide behind him, supporting his own weight. This caused the muscles in his biceps to strain against the plain white cotton t-shirt he was wearing. For a minute you wanted to laugh at the boy’s ability to turn the most basic piece of clothing into pure sex appeal. 

Mike was staring at you with a certain glint in his eyes, when he said “You look uh…” he stopped and let his eyes leisurely trail up and down your body, finally resting at chest level. You felt a shiver go down your spine “ ...very pretty today” He bought his eyes back to yours and quickly added on “are you going out somewhere?”

You looked down at your outfit and smoothed down the dress with your hands. The dress, which you knew but didn’t admit, made your boobs look fantastic and accentuated all the right curves. You finally made eye contact with him in order to say “Thank you but nope, no other plans. We’re hanging out tonight right?” 

He studied your face for a second, one eyebrow arched quizzically, before replying, “Yeah, of course. I was just worried you had a date or something…” it was now Mike’s turn to look down at the floor awkwardly. 

Your stomach did a little excited flip at the news that Mike was worried about your hypothetical dating life. You let out a short burst of laughter, “nooooope, no date, no suitors, just me and my trusty friend PornHub.” 

At this, Mike looked completely shocked for a moment before tipping his head back and letting out raucous laughter. You took great pride at seemingly being one of the very few people who could draw that kind of reaction out of Mike, it honestly felt like a badge of honour. 

Suddenly, he composed himself and proceeded to stare at you quietly, studying you, a devilish grin slowly crept onto his face, “ohhh so you’re looking all pretty just for me then?” He cocked his head to the side, taking you in again. 

You felt your palms sweating, “I..uh...no! I just threw it on this morning, I didn’t even think about it” you stuttered. You wondered if he could see through your blatant lie. 

‘Hmmm well that's a shame but I am enjoying the view” he winked at you and you felt your knees almost give way. His heated gaze swept over your body one more time before he got up from the desk. 

Crossing the room to pick up his backpack, he unzipped it and started to rifle through the contents. Finally pulling out a stack of VHS tapes, “You’re in for a treat, I’ve brought along the greatest cinematic masterpiece of all time” he held up a copy of ‘Ghostbusters’ presenting it to you, like an excited kid. 

Your silence hadn’t gone unnoticed, Mike retracted his hands from the air and looked over at you, “you’re not going to lean against that door all night are you? It’s much more comfortable here” he patted the space on the bed beside him, giving you the most innocent smile he could muster. 

You returned a nervous smile whilst peeling yourself off the door and then cautiously made your way over to the bed. Deciding it was best to stand next to where he sat, you scooped up the rest of the VHS tapes that were scattered next to him and started to look through tonight's viewing selection. A genuine smile erupted on your face when you realised just how similar yours and Mike’s taste in cinema was. 

“I fucking love Goodfellas! I also have a special space in my heart for the episode of The Simpsons that parodies it. Although! Did you know that the plot of that episode was actually written before Goodfellas was released and then once it came out, the writers decided to incorporate Goodfellas references… and I’m completely babbling, sorry.” You trailed off. 

Your eyes quickly darted up to Mike and you let out a nervous giggle. His brow was slightly furrowed but in a way that conveyed complete concentration on his face, like he had been genuinely listening to you and taking in what you were saying. 

Now his face contorted into a different expression, one of concern and in a soft voice he said “Please don’t apologise, I like listening to you talk. You’re always interesting and I never know what you’re going to say and that fascinates me.” With his head tilted up at you, the light hit his eyes, highlighting their inviting honeyish-hazelnut hue. 

Well, you certainly weren't expecting that particular heartfelt response. “Oh! ha, well the feeling is mutual, err buddy” you exclaimed this point by giving him a, frankly, brotherly punch on his shoulder. Mike raised an eyebrow at you in response but you could tell now that his expression read “really?”. Jesus christ, what were you going to do next? Give him a noogie and call him a twerp. You quickly looked back at the VHS tapes and cleared your throat, hoping somehow that would erase the tension you had accidently created. 

You picked up the dog-eared copy of Ghostbusters, clearly it’s condition was a reflection of a reckless love Mike had shown it. Seeing Bill Murrey’s faded name on the cover made you realise something. You burst into laughter and in between bouts you managed to say “oh my god it all makes sense now...” 

Mike gave you a half bewildered, half amused look before saying “What? What? Hey!’ he punctuated his sentence by jumping up from the bed, crowding your personal space with his towering figure. 

Without thinking, you placed your palm on his chest to steady yourself. He was firm and warm under your touch. His eyes darted to your hand and he joined you in grinning like a complete idiot. 

Finally putting him out of his misery you confessed “You’re… you’re totally Venkman” you burst into a fresh fit of giggles. He laughed too and you felt the vibrations travel through his chest into your palm. You both stayed like that for a moment and you were vaguely aware that from the outside it would certainly look like a couple who were about to kiss. The laughter subsided and the only sound that filled the room now was the rhythmic sound of breathing. 

Feeling hyper aware of yourself now and particularly the position of your hand, you begin to slowly remove it. Mike quickly captures it with his own, holding it closely to his chest. He begins to gently trace his thumb against the back of your hand. You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end and you swear you could cut the anticipation in the air with a knife. Raising his other hand, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, letting it trail down leisurely to cup your jaw. 

Although your brain was currently short-circuiting, one thought was prominent and that was, holy shit he’s actually going to kiss me. 

Maybe he could read your mind because he was leaning in and then his lips were on yours, soft and tentative like he was working out whether or not you were into this.

This was such a tender act for such a sarcastic fucker, you hoped there would be more pleasant but perhaps rougher surprises to come. 

His initiation sparked something in you and you felt your shyness melt away in an instant. Twisting your hand away from his grip, you grab a fistful of his t-shirt and yank him impossibly closer. Deepening the kiss with a moan you run your other hand through his hair and pull with a feral need. 

Mike growls in response, running his hand firmly down your waist before gripping onto your hip, pulling you against him. The air is filled with an urgency now, the sound of skin on skin and hungry lips meeting. 

He broke the kiss taking in sharp breath, his eyes frantically scan your face and your stomach flutters because it feels like he’s checking to make sure you’re real and that this is happening. 

Bringing your hands down to stroke his cheek, you spoke softly “Well, Mr Stoklasa, you’re just a big softie under that brooding filmmaker exterior…” 

His eyes lit up upon addressing him as ‘Mr’, you had to tease him further.

“...I half expected you to be the kind of kisser who holds a girl against a wall and kisses her till she's breathless” you gave him a sly smile, knowing that It was less of a statement and more of a suggestion. 

Mike scoffed in response, running his fingers lightly through your hair “who says I’m not just incredibly versatile” he punctuated his point by roughly tugging on the strands of hair, exposing your neck.

Bringing his face a few inches from it, he breathed out a chuckle, it tickled your throat. 

“You're a terrible flirt, you know that right? You could feel him smirking against your skin. 

He started to trail soft and sweet kisses along the smooth skin of your neck. His touches were frustratingly delicate. You exhaled through your nose, squeezing your eyes shut tight. 

“Mike, please…” 

He chuckled darkly, adjusting his grip on your hair forcing your neck into a taut line. He reattached his lips to your neck. You assumed that he would continue with those agonising little touches but then you felt his teeth bite into your flesh and you let out a wanton moan. 

He sucks gently on the spot he had just bitten. His other hand tightened on your waist, slotting his thumb into your hip bone. As he drew you closer, he ground his crotch into yours and you felt his considerable length, hard and pressed tightly against you. You roll your hips against him and he grunts into your skin. 

You pull away slightly in order to get Mike’s attention, his mouth chases after you, peppering your face and lips with kisses.

You feel giddy with desire and when you finally make eye contact again, Mike gives you such a sweet genuine smile, that you think you might promise to do absolutely anything he wants for the rest of your life. 

Instead of admitting this, you lean in close, ghosting your lips past his jaw until they’re hovering by his ear, that’s when you whisper “Is that an unlicensed nuclear accelerator in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Mike lurched forward, causing both of you to stagger back a few steps until he steadied you both, his large hands framing your hips. It took you a second to realise that he was shaking with laughter, his head buried in your neck in an attempt to stifle the noise. You joined in giggling whilst wrapping your arms leisurely around his neck. 

His laughter subsided and he looked at you seriously now “I’m worried if you make any more Ghostbusters references I might cum in my pants.” 

He softly tucks strand of hair behind your ear, a slight smirk on his face, before whispering “And that would be a real shame because I really, really, want to fuck you, hard before that happens.” 

You gasp quietly before responding “I’m fresh out of references, so I guess I’ll take that hard fucking now, please” you looked up at him with innocent, pleading eyes. 

You swear Mike’s eyes turn a darker shade before he replies “As you wish” in a low tone and pulls you swiftly down onto the bed.


End file.
